


Finding Home

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, End of the World, Future Sci-fi, Literally au, M/M, New World, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: The world as we know of ended.  It's a new world, physically.Remus a spaceship mechanic and Sirius from Nobel planet Black, cross paths.And their journey henceforth.





	1. Year 1031 After Earth

**Author's Note:**

> #TEAM JOURNEY  
PROMPT A24  
“You’re My Home” by Billy Joel  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATQ5ays9t1I 
> 
> In my brain its Sirius who sings this song to Remus. 
> 
> My favourite lines.  
"You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
I need you in my house cause you're my home"
> 
> Please do open pics, they are rather cute.

Earth stopped having a sustainable living environment in the year 2312 A.C. By the year 2219 A.C., many artificial planets with their own induced gravity were launched few thousand miles beyond the earth’s orbit creating a planet belt around Sun. As it was always seen in humanity, the planets are classified by people and media into various clusters, the rich, the noble, the elite, the middle class, the poor, the sick, the waste…

The largest planets are quarter the size of the moon before it cracked in 2296 A.C. There are three of such planets that belong to the governing bodies of the planet belt. There are spaceships, speedos to travel to all the planets. You can legally visit any planets, though there are some planets which are completely private, visiting them would be trespassing. Every house and shelter are provided with oxygen supply and is surrounded by an atmosphere dome. This atmosphere dome oxygen levels, size and sustainability are directly proportional to the richness of people who lives underneath.

A dark-haired beautiful boy named Sirius was born and raised on planet Black, the Nobel planet of Black. It’s one of the first planets, its grad and rich. The whole planet is covered with a breathable atmosphere. The people who inhabited there, believe that their blood is purer than the rest, for they are among first who moved into protected, clean, artificial planets. His planet is huge and so few people live on it, it’s almost invisible. Despite all this, he hated it, too anarchical rules, behaviour and attitude of people on planet Black. He enjoyed every little journey to other planets, every little experience with other planets. He can even bear some planets in the noble and elite cluster if they are not obsessed with their status in the planet belt. 

As he grew, the frequency of wandering in his spaceship increased, he went farther and farther away from the planet belt. At 19, he had enough. Narrowmindedness of his parents and expectations of his planet choked him. Oxygen was no more enough, he needed freedom. He took everything he needed in a spaceship and fled. He went the farther than he had ever been, he wanted to see the dead earth and broken moon.

In the rush to escape from the clutches of his planet, his designed destiny he didn’t consider the possibility of running into moon debris while planning a visit to the broken moon. He steered out of huge debris, but smaller rocks hit the turbine and fucked his steering. He took a huge hit from a part of the moon while escaping another part. The collision pushed him out of the debris belt, saving him from dying. The impact broke the shield, metal sheet flew off and pierced his hand through the spacesuit.

The oxygen supply will last him for a year, that’s not the same for the blood gushing out of his arm. He could feel the warmth and wetness under the spacesuit. This wasn’t the worst part; he was losing consciousness and was not able to help himself. He pushed the help beam, smiled and closed his eyes, muttering, “Let me die. Don’t take me back. Don’t take me to healer… No healer… No healer.” He was barely conscious when he realized he was going to die. 


	2. I'm staying here

Sirius woke up in a moderately small room filled with spare parts in the shelves that made walls. Though he cannot guess their origin he could tell they are from everything the world has ever seen, and a few improvisations the world would never see.

When Sirius tried to sit, he felt awfully weak but well cared than expected. He saw his cuts were cared and almost on the healing way. A super-tall silhouette of a tall man fell on him, “You were bleeding, lost a lot of blood. I closed the wounds; you might need blood. I advise healer.” And then he stepped to the light of the room. He got the brightest look Sirius has ever seen, eyes twinkling in the dim light, dark blonde with pink wet lush lips. But there was fear more than concern. “I was nearby. Your ship was in help mode. I hauled it here. It needs work though.” The tall beautiful guy finished his report.

Sirius gathered his thoughts quick, “I thank you kindly for saving my life. You could have transferred me your blood you know, I’m universal recipient, it says on my monitor if you asked it. You shouldn’t have bothered about spaceship too.” smiling.

Tall man’s expression changed from fear to a levelled-up snark, “Oh! Excuse me Mister Rich ass, ‘_Please don’t take me to healer_’, Is that a complaint I hear for not saving your life effectively? Let me transfer you to the complaining department,” with fake politeness and touched his ear, a rather obvious imitation of transferring the call, “We don’t give a fuck department speaking, Oh! I’m so sorry for your inconvenience _Mister I still have my head up my rich ass_, our deepest sympathies for not giving the tiniest fuck.” And touched his ear again, to end the fake call and left the room.

Sirius stared at the exit baffled, broke into a roll of laughter even though it hurt his ribs, cuts and head. Other man walked back and stared right into the soul of Sirius. “I’m sorr.. Are you all right? Did you hit your head”, With 100% concern at Sirius laughing.

“Brilliant! That’s the most brilliant thing I have ever heard in the whole of my existence,” still laughing,

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me, I… I don’t. I’m sorry and… umm. I’m Remus.” Said Remus with every ounce of embarrassment he felt on his face.

Sirius enjoying, “Nice to know my saviour’s name. I’m Sirius like the star” replied with smile.

“Umm.. Yeah, Sure… Serious, like the star, I umm.. didn’t save your life. You weren’t dying. Just…”

“Losing a lot of blood, “supplied Sirius,

“Yes. If you were really dying, I would have dumped you at either healer or grave dock, whichever is…”

“Closest?” asked Sirius

“Safest. For both.” corrected Remus.

“It worked for me then?” smiled Sirius looking at the change in expressions of his most favourite person in the world. 

“Yeah, Take rest. Don’t waste oxygen. Supply regulated only for one.” Said Remus “And, there my space gear if you want to go out. I have work. “ Remus hoped Sirius won’t be here when he is back. Even though Sirius doesn’t have a working spaceship to remove himself.

Tired from laughing Sirius dozed off, delaying his plan to explore the place. He woke to a beep “Eat. Food.” He felt warmth at the rudeness of the reminder, that’s exactly how he imagined Remus would leave a message.

He ate healthy goo. Walked around the room, observing the spare parts. He was thrilled to see that they all were part of vintage spaceships, transporters and cruisers. He put on the space gear and walked out of the room. Then he saw, breathing through his O2 tank, it was all white, not like snow, there is a little grey in the soil? “He lives on a motherfucking Moon?! I need to kiss him once he is back”.

Sirius put on the offered space suit and walked out on to the moon. He saw hills of what seemed to be heaps of metal at the edge of the view. He was on a wasteoid (waste on an asteroid), a drifted piece of the moon used as a dumping site for machinery. Supposedly closed a hundred years ago.

“I’m staying here.” Finalized Sirius.

Sirius was tinkering when Remus walked in, “How are you feeling?” asked Remus snatching away whatever Sirius was tinkering.

“Like a star.” Smiled Sirius, “The best I’ve ever been in my living memory.” Taking back the spare he was working on.

“Look! Sirius like the star. I brought you here because you looked like you were running away from… whatever the fuck. I will repair your ship for two O2 tanks. And you can be on your way. You have never seen me. I never saw you. Deal?”

“It takes five O2 tanks to repair that damage. Don’t undersell yourself, Remus, like a moon who stays on the Moon.” Seriously Sirius.

“Well, I give you three tanks for your silence.”

“How about… You take everything. All the tanks, the food, the spaceship and the whole me.” said Sirius standing in full height shoulders back and raised chin.

“You hit your head, didn’t you? But your spacesuit didn’t show any damage. Were you oxygen deprived? Is there anyone... anywhere I can drop you?” asked Remus with genuine concern more for his living than for Sirius who obviously hit his head.

Sirius laughed then smiled at Remus, “This is me without brain damage Remus. I’m a resourceful person. I studied and designed spaceships. I will be useful to you. I’m guessing you free-lance as space mechanic. All the earnings to you, I just need O2, food, shelter and your company.”

“Ummm… I’m sure. You are. Resourceful, whatever. I’m good, get out when you can.” Remus pointing to exit.

“I ran away from my planet. I don’t want to go back. And nobody is looking for me, no one will. And I’m great company. What’s there to lose?”

“Peace of mind?”

“Touché. I did the math, it costs more rocks living alone here. My spaceship has oxygen for two for a year. Food too. This is more than a good bargain. Maybe talk to your peace of mind about that.” Said Sirius with a confident cocksure look.

Remus knew Sirius was right. What’s there to lose? “Suit yourself. I’m not letting you tag me with that rich fuck of your spaceship and no! I won’t give mine. And my bed, my bathroom, my reminder, space gear, clothes, grooming kits are off-limits. Be you know ‘_resourceful_’ and figure your shit”

“Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?” asked Sirius.

“OFF LIMITS!”


	3. Being resourceful

Sirius started being resourceful after a week. He failed miserably in sourcing a comfortable bed, he pulled out driving chair from his spaceship and made a bed, which was far from comfortable. Remus helped him with everything else, without his grumpiness, with bouts of snarkiness, which Sirius enjoyed to his fullest. Sirius convinced Remus to share room and bathroom as it would save more oxygen. Also, he could avoid the torture of putting on a spacesuit and run across the wasteoid every time he has to pee. Both Remus and Sirius hated that Remus lost his privilege of walking naked around the house.

After a month, Sirius was almost done with building his own speedo, (Remus being a genius and had hands-on experience, it was mostly Remus _“and” _Sirius building it). Once Remus flew down to a spread of Sirius’s previous spaceship. He thought someone attacked and killed Sirius. Taking giant leaps, he ran towards the source but fell on the moon rolling, in a snap, halfway.

Sirius who spotted Remus’ speedo ages ago was waiting for Remus with a perfect argument to why he had to pull apart _his_ spaceship.

He saw Remus collapse. Terrified that Remus was hurt and ran, only to see a laughing man inside a spacesuit, “HaaaHaaahha…. I thought someone blasted you…Hahaaahaa… But!! You!! Hahaahaa…Looked so lost!!! In your own shit!!!!! Hahaaahaahaaaa.”, Remus laughing out loud.

Sirius who was having a bad time till then threw his head back and laughed. The healthy goo made by Remus that day, laughing, looking out through the glass window, was the tastiest. Sirius saw Remus laughing for the first time, for so long and was so glad it’s because of him.

By the second month, Sirius stated tailing Remus to work, on his own speedo. After putting a speedo together, one knew what other was doing. With two smart brains and four experienced hands, the business area covered increased to five folds than Remus’ usual. 

Remus started observing ticks of Sirius sadness _when Sirius wasn’t annoying and silent as snake_ would allow him on his speedo and take him to the secluded spread of space. They drift for a while, together in their own loneliness.

On 3rd month, Remus took Sirius to Lilly’s repair dock he works for a week every month. Lilly was fond of Remus, thus bared Sirius. End of the day her partner James saw Sirius and recognized him from family resemblance. James worked at one of governing planets where planet Black is a celebrated status. It didn’t take long for Remus to take Sirius back to their moon. They maintained radio silence all the way back.

“You already knew, didn’t you?” asked Sirius once inside the room.

“Huh? … Yes… I mean, not to the planet name… but the cluster… yes.” said Remus taking off his spacesuit.

“Did you lose your job? Because of where I’m from?” _Don’t kick me out._ He took of the spacesuit in a swift, if he was kicked out, he will be given time to put space suit back on. _Maybe I could convince meanwhile. Remus wouldn’t kill me. Not now._

“I lost work for the rest of the week. Not job. Lilly wanted me to sort things with you.” Said Remus with a smile.

“She doesn’t like me, does she?” inquired Sirius, but was super glad that Remus wasn’t kicking him out. He grew fond of the place and more with Remus every passing second.

“I hated you for the first month. Give her some time, your annoyance will grow on her,” replied Remus smiling. Sirius froze to the inference; _Does he like me now then? Even after knowing where I’m from._ “Aww… You never said you like me before.” Cooed Sirius.

“I said nothing of that sort. I said your annoying isn’t so worse, with time.” Remus with a blush Sirius never saw.

“I would have had a planet of my own if I had a rock every time you said I’m annoying. “chippered Sirius. _I would rather have your tiny diamond of ‘isn’t so worse’ than a planet though._

“So, you don’t mind then? That I come from Black planet?” asked Sirius.

“I kind of empathize to the fact that they never came looking for you.” Said Remus as a jest but bit his tongue as soon as he said it. “Sirius… I’m sorry I didn’t mean it…”

Though Sirius was hurt for a fraction of second, the time Remus took to realize what he said, Sirius with the broadest grin “You would miss my annoyance and search for it in the metal heaps.”

“Yes. I would search for you… I… will miss you… annoying me every second.” replied Remus looking right at Sirius.

_There was no inference. A Pause. Much better. But when inferred, he would miss me every second._ Sirius took one long stride, hugged Remus, “Thank you. Thank you. I won’t leave you. I love… annoying you.” Hoping Remus would understand what he meant to say.

Little did Sirius know then, what that hug meant to Remus. That it was the first embrace he received since he could remember, it was more than the inference of I love you, more than saying I love you; it was showing all that love. Remus hugged Sirius back, with all the force he got. While they were holding together close and tight, Remus was the one who cried most. Sirius for the first time felt like home, in the arms of Remus.


	4. Lilly's Dock

Lilly’s dock was one of the few repairing docks with atmosphere dome. Humans just need to carry oxygen instead of working in space suits. Sirius liked the place more and more. He really wanted to work there, with Remus.

Next visit to Lilly’s was rather welcoming and informative. Lilly apologized with delicious spectacular food. Sirius was convinced that Lilly possesses magic to turn the healthy gooey rations to a feast. He also realized the reason why Remus was not so inclined in making any efforts towards healthy goo, no matter what he does he wasn’t going to beat Lilly.

He became great friends with arrogant bastard James who outed him. He was forgiven when Remus cute side was exposed with casual talk with James, “If Moony believes you. We believe you.”

“Moony?” inquired Sirius.

“Why yes. We didn’t know anyone else who lived on a piece of the moon. Remus is also the name of a moon to some asteroid. Moony is rather fitting I say.” confirmed James with a proud look.

“That’s exactly what I said when I met him. Moon who lives on the moon. But he looked like he would eat my heart.” Said Sirius grinning.

“Don’t you worry. He is all sappy under. Our Moony won’t hurt a soul.” Said James sealing the bond of friendship.

Remus hated talking to Sirius for the whole week at Lilly’s. “You cute sneaky bastard. Plays cuteness close to your chest huh. You should have just introduced as ‘I’m Remus, like a moon. I live on Moon. Friends call me Moony.’” teased Sirius.

Remus fixed a look of _wait till I kill you and scatter your body parts in metal heaps. _Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and wiggled his fingers by the side of his face, “Ahhhh…. I’m so scared Moony.” Now with a smirk, “This what you get for depriving me of a chance to earn your friendship and call you Moony. Traitors can’t be choosers Moony.”

“That’s not how it goes!” hissed Remus.

“Says the traitor Moony.” Said Sirius grinning.

It took only three visits for Sirius to earn his nickname Padfoot. For he was obsessed with a scientific article that says padding Spacesuit shoes increases the efficiency of consecutive leaps. It turned out only Sirius believed and implemented it.

Remus disclosed his invisible map to Sirius, to cover more space individually. “The map is not invisible per se. It makes you invisible. Technically.” Remus then pointed out a path between planets, asteroids, debris. “This is the path without any vigilance from planets around. Total radio silence. Your journey will not be traced. That’s how I found you and why I hauled you. A distress signal in silent zone.” Said Remus.

“Moony! You saved my life. I was in silent zone. Nobody would have found me. I love you.” Confessed Sirius. 

“I just shared a brilliant invention planet belt has never seen Sirius. Don’t ruin this moment by recalling traumatic events.” Remus dismissing Sirius confession. But that didn’t take away Sirius’ love. 

They only travelled individually for a week. Both decided unanimously that it’s better and safer together. None stating the real reason, missing each other’s company.

One day when assembling an engine with Lilly, she said with a fond smile, “Remus genuinely likes you. There is someone to take care of him now. I’m glad you found each other. “

Sirius smiled despite the concentration at the task, “Yes, he is a surprise, isn’t he? Kind and caring under all that grumpy and snarky attitude. Took me in without so much of an argument. Fed me, gave me work….” Paused Sirius. Lilly was awfully silent; Sirius felt her cold look on his back and looked at her “You are angry. I did say he is kind and caring. Don’t take any offence. I say this to Moony all the time. He knows I bitch about his snarky attitude….” Said Sirius, still not sure what went wrong.

Lilly growled, rolled her eyes, “He likes you the way you like him.” Clearly disappointed.

This new information has many levels to process. Sirius thought his want for Remus is not so evident. He would have never guessed Remus could be inclined to like him. Last ultimate level, he only dreamt and wished Remus reciprocating. Sirius zoned out processing the fall of dominos. “I’m sorry. I just have few follow up…”, only to stop at Lilly’s still angry, disappointed, exhausted look.

“Your face says ‘_I’m head over heels in love with Remus_’. I knew it before I knew your name.” sighing, “Remus showed it the second time he brought you here.” Said Lilly.

Sirius has gone back to his zoned-out space with his heart beating much faster this time.

Lilly on the other hand, “Fucking finally. Fuck earth moon and stars. Thinking with dicks sure makes you dumb. Fucking smart heads thinking with their dicks, made them dumb as shitheads.” Muttered to herself rather loudly.

Sirius collapsed to the floor, _Remus likes me. I was blind as those ancient bats. _He looked at his cock _Thanks but no thanks? _reflecting on Lilly’s ramble.

Lilly couldn’t help herself as she came back to Sirius, “I thought you guys are keeping it a secret from me. You confront him, kiss, fuck whatever sails your ship. Think of this as pay off for kicking you out before.” Sirius replied thank you. He knew he was fucked in ways he didn’t prefer.

He thoroughly avoided Remus until their shift end at Lilly’s. As they were getting ready to leave, “Remus. Take me someplace with a breathable atmosphere. Secluded preferably. Not easy to flee if need be. I need to talk to you. “ said Sirius.

Remus has never seen Sirius, so solemn, “Are you planning to kill me?” just making sure.

“Where is it fucking coming from? At least have rat’s ass trust, will you? You are the one choosing the place. And it’s too late to doubt me. I can kill and dispose you in one of the silent zones you showed.” Shouted Sirius as he was getting into his spacesuit. _Oh, the earth moon and stars. How fucking dumb can he be? I thought he was in the top percentile. _Sirius grunted as he empathized with Lilly’s disappointment, exhaustion and frustration.

Sirius was contemplating the best way to come out with all the information he has. He followed Remus, hoping both would be in a better mood. Remus landed on an asteroid that was supposed to resemble the parks on earth. It was anything but, Sirius had seen parks in planet Black. Green decoration wouldn’t make parks. At least it looks peaceful.

“I’m taking off my spacesuit. Take off yours as well.” Ordered Sirius.

“I’m not going to run away” replied Remus.

“I wish you won’t. If things go wrong, I need some time to convince you to stay.” Said, Sirius

Remus was intrigued at Sirius sternness. This better be damn important.

Sirius did pushups. It helped Sirius to calm down a bit but made Remus more anxious.

Sirius breathed out and said, “I like you.”

Remus smiled “I know. You could have said this with space suits on and at home too, just saying.”

That was the last straw for Sirius composure. “Stop thinking with your dick. I like you as in I want your cock in my mouth like you.” Pause. “Though it didn’t start that way. I only wanted to kiss you for a month. After that my like for you escalated.”

Now Remus zoned out, taking in what Sirius has said. This was all he hoped for past months. Sirius reciprocating his feelings. He would have confessed how he felt the right away. Only if…only if… “Sirius, I’m honoured. You need to know something…”

“I know that too.” Cut off, Sirius. “ I know why an intelligent, funny, grumpy, exceedingly charming human has to stay on a wasteoid far from society.”

“No Sirius. You would change how you think if you know. “ pleaded Remus.

It broke Sirius’ heart to see Remus saying no him, despite loving him. “Fucking shut it. I will decide that. And I’ve already decided. I want you.”

“Will you listen to me? You say all that because you don’t know the complete story. It won’t work!” shouted Remus.

“I don’t need the whole fucking story. I know you are HIV positive, or a werewolf living on the moon.” Said, Sirius.

Remus visibly paled, “When did you know?” stepping back.

“A few hours later, a few hours later I realized I wanted to kiss you. You getting all snarky when I asked for your blood kinda made a solid point. And all the healthy stuff. Immune boosts. Don’t fret. I’m smart. I was trained as a healer, for a while.” Before Remus make any more unwanted assumptions.

Remus sat on a bench with his head between his knees.

Sirius continued as Remus was silent, “I want to put forward that, I still want your cock in my mouth. Maybe after kissing.”

“And why do you think I would let you do that?” asked Remus eyes red. His face was also flushed. Sirius dismissed that as nervous tick as Remus.

“Because a reliable source said you might like having my cock in your mouth.” Sirius with a cheeky grin. Sirius was sure the flush on Remus's face then was certainly a blush. 

“Sirius, I could still infect you. I don’t want to infect you. Just leave me and go back to your home.” Said Remus crying.

Sirius sat beside Remus hugged him sideways over shoulders. “You lovely fuck. You are my home. I never had a place of my own. You gave me home the moment you hugged me. I’m going to follow you relentlessly. Our paths got tangled the moment you picked on my distress signal. You were doomed to take any journey with me from then. Aren’t you glad you ended up with an annoying, smart bastard like me?”

Remus chuckled still crying. “Yeah... yeah… I’m.” holding Sirius’s hand.

“You are my home too Sirius.” Said Remus as he leaned to kiss Sirius on lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't want the world to end. I love the moon.


End file.
